A mistake you just can't take back
by Don'tChargeMeForTheCrime
Summary: Amelia is only 16 years old. Her mother left and father died, so she has to live with her best friend, Nate's family. And as if things couldn't get worse, the stick she has in her hands now is going to change everything
1. Summery

**AN: Alright so this is just a summery type thing. The story line is a little deeper than I'm used to writing but I've decided to give it a shot. I'm not very proud of it right now but don't worry I promise it will get better as the story goes on. Thanks for reading! REVIEW PLEASE!**

Four and a half years ago my mother left. I was only 11½ at the time and to this day it's still unclear to me why she disappeared.

Three years after that my father passed away. A drunk truck driver collided with him as he was on his way home from a three week business trip. When I was waiting for him to come home all I could care about was the t-shirt he might bring back for me.

Instead of a t-shirt he brought me back a beautiful necklace with "Amelia" engraved on it. I've worn it every day since he died.

Because I've only just turned 16 and have no parental guardian I am under the care of my best friend, Nate's family.

I love his family**.** I love Denise, Paul, Jason, Shane and little Frankie. But there will never be a replacement for my amazing dad. I miss him every day

Ever since I lost all of my family my grades haven't been exactly 100% … and by that I mean down the toilet.

And as if things aren't already bad enough the stick like devise I'm currently holding over _this_ toilet is going to make _**everything **__terrible._

**Okay so that's the start! And yes the stick like devise is a pregnancy test and it is obviously positive. I know it's kind of short but I didn't want to give away too much. Please review and tell me what you think of it!**


	2. A talk with Jason

**Okay, here is the first chapter! I am dedicating this to LuckyxxStar for reviewing! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much it means to me. Hope you like it! REVIEW!**

I hadn't cried this hard since my dad died. In fact, I wouldn't consider is crying, it was more along the lines of bawling my eyes out.

I never though I would be in this position. Sitting at the edge of my bed, bawling my eyes out, and looking in shame at the purity ring on my finger.

At this point in time, I herd a voice on the other side of my bedroom door.

"Leah? A-are you okay?"

_Nate._

The curly haired boy opened the door of my room. I attempted to wipe away the tears staining my face.

"Leave" I managed to mutter out. "Nate just _leave_"

"What??" he replied, "Leah something is obviously something wrong I'm no-"

I cut him off "Nate get the _fuck _out of my room" I was pissed off now. I'm not even sure why. I just wanted him to leave me alone

He gave me a suspicious look before leaving my room disappointed. As he slammed the door, I realized what I had just done. I had just kicked my best friend out of my room when all he wanted to do was help me. Pissed at my self rather than Nate I felt the tears fall agents my cheeks once again.

Approximately five minutes later, another voice came for my door.

"Amy? I need to talk to you"

_Of course, here comes big brother to the rescue_

"What do you want Jason?" I called out to him, my voice cracking to the end of the sentence from all the crying I had been doing.

The oldest of the four Gray brothers opened the door and came in. He sat next to me and put his arm over my shoulders.

Jason was the only member of my adopted family I thought of as a family member. He was the big brother I never had. He helped me through everything, from helping me deal with me dad's death to geometry.

"I want to know why you just told Nate to 'get the fuck out of your room'" he answered "because the Amelia Rose Miller I know and love, would never say that to her best friend"

I started to cry again. He needed to know. He needed to know the truth because not long from now people will easily be able to see for themselves.

I would open my mouth but found my self-unable to speak. It was two simple words, yet I couldn't bring myself to say it. Instead, I walked into the bathroom attached to my bedroom and dug through the trashcan until I found what I was looking for.

I handed it to Jason and waited for him to understand what was happening. I let tears fall down my cheeks as I watched him examine the devise.

"You're _pregnant_?" he asked looking up at me, his voice was a hoarse whisper.

I bit my lip in attempt to hold back the sobs I let out, tears falling from my eyes like waterfalls.

A couple minutes later after Jason got me to stop crying Jason finally asked…

"Who is the father?"

I let out a long sigh. My replacement family was not going to be happy about this. It took me a minute but eventually I quietly answered.

"Shane"

**Sorry, kind of a short, cliff-hanger there but it had to be done! I hope you like it! Pease review and tell me what you think about it!**


End file.
